lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Season 2 deleted scenes
DVD releases included several deleted scenes from Season Two of Lost. __TOC__ | characters=Shannon & Sun | featured=Season 2 DVD and Blu-ray | length=1:19 | summary=Sun talks to Shannon about seeing Walt in the jungle. Shannon denies this, claiming she was "tired after Boone" but Sun continues to press Shannon for information on what Walt was trying to tell her. Shannon says Walt will be miles away from the Island, and that "they are the lucky ones while they wait". }} | characters=Jack & Charlie | featured=TV Guide Bonus DVD and Season 2 Blu-ray | length=0:35 | summary=Kate went out into the jungle by herself. Charlie reminds Jack that she asked permission, but even though Jack says she doesn't ask for anyone's permission, Charlie suggests that she may have wanted him (Jack) to tell her not to go. }} or | characters=Sun & Claire | featured=Best Buy Bonus DVD and Season 2 Blu-ray | length=0:38 | summary=Claire lets Sun hold Aaron. She asks Sun if she and Jin ever talked about having kids. Sun cuts her off with a definite "No." }} | characters=Charlie & Claire | featured=Season 2 DVD and Blu-ray | length=1:35 | summary=Charlie tries to wake Locke up from sleeping in his hammock, to get answers about the Hatch. Claire tells him not to, and then Charlie offers to look after Aaron aka Turnip Head so Claire can have some "you time", but his real motive is to wake Locke up. He claims Jack, Kate, Sayid and Hurley are "out", but then Claire points to Hurley by the sea. It ends in Charlie shouting "Hey!" to Hurley. The scene continues in the episode when Charlie asks Hurley about what's inside the Hatch. }} | characters=Sawyer & Libby | featured=Season 2 DVD and Blu-ray | length=1:16 | summary=Libby gives Sawyer water and comforts him, but she refuses to let him out or talk for a long time. She asks him if he was on the plane. }} | characters=Tailies, Sawyer, Michael & Jin | featured=Season 2 DVD and Blu-ray | length=1:21 | summary=Ana Lucia hands out pink meat, to the Tailies and the 3 captives, who are cautious, especially Sawyer, who does not want to look vulnerable. }} | characters=Rose & Hurley | featured=Best Buy Bonus DVD and Season 2 Blu-ray | length=0:29 | summary=Hurley walks Rose back to the beach. She tells him not to worry, because it's only a "pantry full of food". As Rose walks off, Hurley stares ahead (possibily an alternate transition into a flashback). }} | characters=Shannon & Sabrina | featured=Season 2 DVD and Blu-ray | length=1:29 | summary=Shannon and Sabrina Carlyle are having a conversation in the kitchen during the funeral for Adam Rutherford, and they discuss the late Adam Rutherford. Among the topics discussed is beef stroganoff ("Dad loved beef stroganoff"), and the fact that the one thing they have in common is their shared love for him. }} | characters=Shannon | featured=Season 2 DVD and Blu-ray | length=1:08 | summary=Shannon meets Philippe for her new Au Pair job looking after his children, Sophie and Laurent. After Philippe makes a sly advance towards Shannon, Philippe introduces his wife, Dominique. }} | characters=Tailies | featured=Season 2 DVD and Blu-ray | length=0:36 | summary=The Tail Section survivors haul a crate to the shore, with the logo for Melbourne Walkabout Tours stenciled on the crate. They are hopeful it contains food, but it instead contains boomerangs. This scene was shown on ABC after the episode aired, but it included a brief scene showing Emma and Zach telling the Tailies that they found something and then everyone running towards the box. }} | characters=Libby & Sayid | featured=Season 2 DVD and Blu-ray | length=1:21 | summary=Sayid is being held captive by Ana Lucia and Libby tries to talk to him. They exchange names and Libby explains that it was a mistake and deep down Ana Lucia is "a good person." }} | characters=Sun & Jin | featured=TV Guide Bonus DVD and Season 2 Blu-ray | length=1:00 | summary=Sun is giving Sawyer water as he recovers from his gunshot wound. Jin comes to check up on Sawyer, and says that he is too strong and stubborn to die. He then tells Sun that, "It's so good to talk... to be understood (in Korean). }} or | characters=Libby & Claire | featured=Season 2 DVD and Blu-ray | length=1:09 | summary=Claire and Libby start talking, and it is revealed Claire is wearing Libby's shirt. Claire is shocked, and Libby tells her to keep it, and they laugh. The idea of this scene may have been taken for a brief scene between Kate and Alex in "The Glass Ballerina" in which Alex remarks that Kate is wearing her dress. }} | characters=Kate & Jack | featured=Best Buy Bonus DVD and Season 2 Blu-ray | length=0:39 | summary=Jack runs into Kate while she gets the scissors to cut Sawyer's hair. }} | characters=Claire & Sayid | featured=Best Buy Bonus DVD and Season 2 Blu-ray | length=1:13 | summary=Claire and Sayid are at the beach, and Claire asks Sayid if Charlie knew there were drugs in the Virgin Mary statues. }} | characters=Michael & Locke | featured=Season 2 DVD and Blu-ray | length=1:15 | summary=Michael comes into the Hatch to do "Button Duty", replacing Kate's shift. Michael asks Locke about the station and computer, curious why there is so much equipment for entering numbers. Locke reminds him he can only put the Numbers into the computer, offers to stay and "play ping pong" but then leaves. Michael looks at the computer. }} | characters=Eko & Locke | featured=TV Guide Bonus DVD & Season 2 Blu-ray | length=0:28 | summary=Locke is giving Mr. Eko a saw from the Hatch, and asks what he is doing with it. This becomes a tense discussion as Eko calmly but coldly refused to tell him, and insults him. }} | characters=Eko & Ana Lucia | featured=Season 2 DVD and Blu-ray | length=1:28 | summary=Mr. Eko is drawing on bark with a stone. Ana Lucia arrives and suggests borrowing a pen for it. Mr. Eko does not want this, and then does not agree with Jack's plan to attack the Others. Mr. Eko believes they may be safe here, and then Ana Lucia asks where the man who killed two of them is. Mr. Eko coldly replies, "He is right here, sitting beside a tree, talking to you." }} | characters=Hurley & Libby | featured=Season 2 DVD and Blu-ray | length=2:27 | summary=Hurley and Libby are washing/drying clothes in the Swan and Hurley finds some of Libby's underwear in his, and holds on his finger, saying "Oh, erm, I think these are yours." Libby asks if he is sure they are not his, and Hurley laughs but is slightly put out. Hurley then talks to Libby, who reveals she is a shrink specialising in marriage and family relationships. She reveals, including annulments, she has had three marriages but now "knows what not to do." She then asks what Hurley's story is, and he tells her he won the lottery, and is pleased she believes him. Hurley then asks Libby out on a walk, who agrees on the condition he does not stand on her foot- a reference to before the flight. }} | characters=Locke & Helen | featured=Season 2 DVD and Blu-ray | length=0:49 | summary=Locke and Helen are meeting with the priest organizing Anthony Cooper's "funeral", discussing Anthony. Locke admits he didn't know his father incredibly well. }} | characters=Sayid & Jack | featured=Season 2 DVD and Blu-ray | length=0:37 | summary=Jack and Sayid argue about Jack's idea to trade Henry for Walt. Sayid disagrees with this, saying Henry knows too much about them (himself, Jack and Locke) and that he knows that they cannot agree on anything, and that is their weakness. }} | characters=Sun & Rose | featured=Season 2 DVD and Blu-ray | length=2:04 | summary=Sun asks Rose if she is all right, after the earlier argument between Rose and Bernard. Sun asks if Rose has any children as Rose reveals she has a daughter, who has passed. }} | characters=Libby & Hurley | featured=Season 2 DVD and Blu-ray | length=0:45 | summary=Hurley and Libby exercise, listing what they miss. Suddenly she tells Hurley that she'll be back and leaves. The scene continues in the episode as Libby talks to Ana Lucia and she tells her that Henry tried to kill her. }} | characters=Eko & Richard Malkin | featured=Season 2 DVD and Blu-ray | length= | summary=There is a previously unseen clip in the Season 2 DVD Lost Connections from Eko to Richard Malkin. Malkin tells Eko that he was paid $16,000 by a couple in Los Angeles to convince a pregnant girl to board a plane. }} Category:Deleted scenes Category:Season 2 Category:DVD Category:Blu-ray